Most screens presently include a replaceable screen fabric. In the event the fabric is torn, stretched, or otherwise damaged, the fabric can be removed and replaced with another such fabric. A window screen installation system which permits the replacement of the screen is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,267 to Bass, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. FIG. 1 is an illustration of a window screen installation system embodying the teachings of the prior art, specifically of the '276 patent to Bass. The window screen installation system 100 includes a screen frame 112 which is mounted to a window frame 104 through a plurality of fasteners 102. The fasteners 102 pass through the screen frame 112 and attach the screen frame 112 to an inner perimeter of a window frame 104. A mounting rib (not shown) extends perpendicularly outward from the screen frame 112. A trim mold 114 includes a channel opening on the bottom surface thereof structured to receive and retain the mounting rib therein. A screen 16 is retained between the trim mold 114 and the mounting rib of the screen frame 112 such that the screen is deformed over the mounting rib, and the mounting rib and the screen are both received within the trim mold channel.
As can be readily seen in FIG. 1, prior art screen replacement systems often include a plurality of visible fasteners 102. The use of mechanical fasteners, such as screws, provides for a stronger attachment between the window frame and the screen installation system than can be achieved with systems which utilize frictional fittings or adhesives. As would be understood to one of ordinary skill, events resulting in the tearing or damaging of the screen can result in the removal of the screen retaining frame absent the use of bolts, screws, or the like. Although the use of mechanical fasteners is desirable to retain a screen retention frame to a window frame, many architects find exposed fasteners to be unpleasant. In fact, many architects will not employ systems in which exposed fasteners are present. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.